


Say My Name

by dejiko001



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Child Abuse, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dejiko001/pseuds/dejiko001
Summary: "My name's Jack Frost," he said softly. When he sat on the side of her bed, he had to know.Could she see him?He wanted someone to believe in him so badly.He wanted to be seen.To be noticed.His breathing hitched before he finally managed to say in a hoarse whisper, "Say my name. Please."One-shot: Jackunzel.
Relationships: Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)/Rapunzel (Disney)
Kudos: 6





	Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chocolafied](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolafied/gifts).



> Disclaimer: You already know I don't own Rise of the Guardians and Tangled. I own nothing except the idea for this one-shot, man.
> 
> A/N: I'm not the type to do crossover fanfics at all purely because I'm not a huge fan of crossovers. I'm not saying I dislike it. It's more like I'm neutral about it because it's not my thing. Same thing goes for crossover pairings, such as this one-shot. I actually don't write crossover things, period, but this time, I decided to make an exception.
> 
> Why? Because this is dedicated to chocolafied, one of my closest friends to ever exist. She kept insisting to me that I shouldn't give her anything for her birthday, but I kept insisting that I would because I'm not the type to listen to her when it comes to things like this. So, you know what? Instead of making this as a birthday fic, I decided to make this a dedication fic instead. (Plus, this is a day early, so I'm the first to give a present. Boo-yah!)
> 
> Anyway, I made this one-shot fic as Jackunzel because I know how much you adore these two together, and that's an understatement. (That, and the day that I will convert to Jackunzel will be the day that you'll jump for joy and glomp me, but that day will probably never come.)
> 
> But hey, I really hope that you love this one-shot. I really wanted to write something for you to express how much I care about you and how much I see you as a long-lost sister of mine. So if anything, I really hope you enjoy this one-shot. Maybe even love it. If you feel like the characters are OOC, I'm sorry. (After all, I only watched Rise of the Guardians once and barely saw much of Tangled.) I just hope that you'll love it, despite its flaws that you might see.
> 
> For anyone who's reading this and is not chocolafied, please check out her FanFiction profile and read her written works, especially if you're a fellow Jackunzel fan like her. I promise that you won't regret it.

He couldn't remember how long he flew around the world. Everywhere he went, he saw snow falling from the darkened sky filled with clouds. The trees were covered in snow, the lakes and ponds were frozen, and the autumn leaves had already been turned to frost.

Yes. Frost.

His name was Jack Frost.

That was the only thing he could remember after waking up and looking at the moon.

"Your name is Jack Frost," it said to him.

But who was he?

He didn't know.

And no matter how much he tried to cause mischief and mayhem to be noticed, no one ever did.

All because no one believes in a being called Jack Frost.

As much as he hated to admit it, he was invisible.

Invisible to the entire world.

The snow spirit was lost in his own thoughts.

That is, until he collided into a building and fell straight down onto the ground.

He shook off the snow on his head, and he looked up.

A tower.

A high tower.

He frowned and flew up slowly.

There was a door at the very bottom, but as he made his way up, he saw no window.

Until he reached near the top and saw a glass window.

Inside, he saw a girl.

Her golden hair was long.

And that itself was an understatement.

He didn't understand what was going on.

All he saw was the girl crouched over and talking to a small green chameleon.

Her smile was faint, and he couldn't help but grin when she giggled softly as the chameleon crawled onto her shoulder.

And then he heard yelling.

Before he knew it, he witnessed an angry dark-haired woman entering the room. He watched how the woman grabbed the girl's hair and tugged at it violently. The woman was absolutely livid, and he didn't understand why.

But the minute he saw tears coming from the girl after she was thrown across the room, he couldn't stand by.

The wind behind him began to flow, and the window broke into a million pieces, filling the room with cold air. Every object began to freeze over, and the woman rushed over to try to cover the window.

Jack felt the wind and snow behind him rage even more, and the woman was thrown across the room.

The woman groaned in disgust. She gave the girl a glare before barking, "You did this, didn't you?!"

The golden haired girl's eyes went wide. "What—"

"No dinner for you! Starve, for all I care! And fix the window!"

And so, the door slammed as soon as the woman exited the room and turned out the lights.

Jack felt the wind and snow behind him calm down, and as he slowly flew into the room, he couldn't help but hear the quiet sobs of the golden haired girl. He stepped closer and closer, and he bent down to her curled up figure. The chameleon was poking her foot, looking at the girl with such sympathy.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked softly.

The quiet sobbing continued from the golden haired girl.

He sighed softly.

Of course. He forgot the most important thing about him: he couldn't be seen.

All because no one believed in him.

His crystal blue eyes glanced around the vast room before he looked back at the golden haired girl.

He placed a hand on her head, and his eyes widened when she stopped sobbing and looked up.

His breathing hitched.

Could she see him?

For the very first time in his life, could he finally be noticed?

The two stared at each other before the golden haired girl wiped her own tears and stood up.

Jack frowned.

No.

She didn't see him.

The golden haired girl went to her bed and curled into another ball.

He saw her shivering, and he heard her whimpers.

He could hear the quiet sobbing continue again as her chameleon friend crawled beside her and tried to comfort the poor girl.

What could he do?

Jack stared at her figure before he sent in a cool, gentle breeze at the girl.

The girl stirred slightly.

He sent in a stronger breeze, just enough to tickle her face.

As he stepped closer, she finally opened her eyes and looked up at him.

Or perhaps, she was staring at the ceiling.

He didn't know.

This time, Jack sent in snowflakes—small, detailed snowflakes that fell from the ceiling.

The girl's eyes widened, and she watched the winter weather in her room in awe. "How…?"

"It's because of me," Jack answered.

He knew she couldn't hear him.

But nonetheless, he felt like answering.

"These are so beautiful…" he heard her say.

He watched her touch one snowflake before giggling softly.

And it was then he realized that her eyes were green.

And her smile was so wonderful up close.

She let out another giggle when a snowflake fell on the tip of her nose.

And her laughter was so…adorable.

He couldn't help but stare at her as she continued to watch the winter wonderland in her room.

"My name's Jack Frost," he said softly. When he sat on the side of her bed, he had to know.

Could she see him?

He wanted someone to believe in him so badly.

He wanted to be seen.

To be noticed.

His breathing hitched before he finally managed to say in a hoarse whisper, "Say my name. Please."

Another snowflake fell on the girl's face, except this time, it landed on her lips.

Was that a sign?

Or was it coincidental?

He didn't know, and before he knew it, he was already leaning in towards the girl's face.

His lips brushed against hers, and he felt the warmth she emanated.

She was so warm, compared to him.

Compared to his cold body.

He pressed his lips against hers, and when he finally pulled away, he looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Say my name," he whispered. "Please."

She stared at him for a while.

His eyes slowly closed, and he realized that it was impossible.

As soon as he was about to stand, he felt a hand on his cheek.

Wait.

She was actually touching him.

Does that mean…?

His eyes shot back to the girl before him.

He felt her warm hands slowly pull down his hood as she crawled closer to his figure.

The two stared at each other.

Jack could feel her warm hands running through his white hair, and he couldn't help but feel…pleased.

He hesitated before asking softly, "Can you see me?"

She nodded slowly before she touched his cheek again.

And he felt it.

That wonderful warmth.

He wanted more.

"You're so cold, Jack," she whispered.

His eyes widened. "You…You know my name?"

She nodded slowly and whispered, "I don't know why, but I do. Perhaps it was the snowflake I felt on my lips. Kind of strange."

She didn't know that he kissed her?

He felt a slight ache in his heart.

"What's your name?" he asked softly.

"Rapunzel," she replied.

A beautiful name befitting a beautiful girl.

That's what he couldn't help but think.

"Say my name again," he whispered.

"Jack Frost, you mean?"

He couldn't help but smile before leaning in to kiss Rapunzel again.

And for some reason, no matter how cold he felt inside of his body, he felt warm.

It was a strange feeling.

But it was warm.

And he liked it.


End file.
